Midnight
by dawn08
Summary: Alice hated herself. She only thought of herself as a monster. She only wished to die, but will two boys change at? But there are others looking for her and who is this Prince they keep talking about? TsunaxOCxHibari and GokuderaxOC. Maybe M later.


**I don't know Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ****I just know Alice and River and other OC's.**

**Please tell me what you think it my frist one. Also i will wirte one that follows the anime and manga but im still working on it.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>[...] when alice is writing<p>

**Chapter 1**

the night was darker, the moon was full. In an ally there was a girl with green long hair cut in layers, she was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and converse. When she turned her eyes were golden as with they belong to animal her mouth was covered in blood, her eyes turned to green. Slowly she stood away from a person she killed she was shaking, quickly she felt hiding in the shadows of the night.  
>(Next day)<br>"hey did you hear the new" River asked nervously "yeah another person was killed" Yamamoto said "it's the 3th killing this week" Gokudera sighed. Ryohei who was trying to wake up Lambo jump in "do you think it's them" he asked "no…whatever it is it's killing its preys" Mukuro said he smiled slightly. Then teacher walked in " alright class we have a new student, please come in" a girl with long green hair cut in layers and green eyes. As soon as she walked in River, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Ryohei and Lambo who woke up by the smell of blood coming from the girl. "this is Alice Mori would you like to said something" she shook her head. "Alright then please sit down" she walked to the back seat a sat down the whole time the six of them have been watching her until break. "we should tell Tsuna and Hibari" Yamamoto said " yeah Gokudera you get Tsuna and Ryohei get Hibari" River said but they didn't have to look for them because they had just walked in as soon as they did both their eyes fell on the girl named Alice. Tsuna walked to the others "that girl". Alice had been staring that the window "yes we feel it too...I not sure if she's a vampire" Mukuro said thoughtfully. "there's something about her" Hibari started the bell rang and everyone was leave Alice was taking her time she walked pasted Hibari but he stopped her by grading her arm making her look at him she didn't look scared then for a second he was her eye turned gold he let go of her and she took off  
>Everyone looked at him for a while. "her eye they turned gold" Mukuro answered first " that's impossible only royal pure bloods have gold eyes and they were killed years ago' Tsuna recover and turned serious " if she's is a royal pure blood then they will come and kill her"<br>Alice walked home to her house she put her bag on the couch and sat down she pulled her legs so she can rest her head on her keens she thought about the boy who graded her and how she almost lost control again, she hated it , she hated herself she kill so many people she couldn't get the smell of blood off her. She was scared of herself she felt like a monster that desired to die. She the last of her kind. the demon the evil of all. The Eight people that kept staring at her were vampires they must of know she was one too but she wasn't sure. She got up a walked to her room minutes later she walked out dress in black skinny Jeans with black and white converse a white t- shirt with a cute black skull and a black jacket. She felt her house she was walk down the street, trying to think of something else beside blood, on the other side of the street the eight vampires were enjoying the day Gokudera was wearing a red shirt with a silver necklace and gray jeans, River was were a gray shirt with a white jacket and white skirt with gray boots, Yamamoto was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants with white shoes, Ryohei was wearing a yellow shirt with orange sweatpants, Mukuro was wearing a army shirt with dark blue jeans, Tsuna was wearing a orange And white shirt with a white scarf and light blue skinny Jeans with orange converse, Hibari was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a black vest, black pants with purple converse, Lambo was wearing a green shirt and black pants. "that girl was every odd…"Mukuro said out loud "she was weird" Gokudera said with River holding his hand "I thought she was cute" Yamamoto said with a grin "yes she was beautiful...and not only that two of our little friends seem to be suck on this mystery beauty" Lambo said with a smirk as he looked at Tsuna and Hibari "extreme! so what are we going to do about her being a royal vampire" Ryohei asked "they will come and kill her after all she is the last of her kind, a royal blood the only vampire that has the power to bring the dead back or kill them…but also have no control of Their hunger and because of that they have one or two bodyguard to make sure they don't go wild or as their blood mate" River said as she laughed nervously "blood mate?" Yamamoto asked "royal pure bloods can't drink blood tables their body reject them and if they fed on humans the human would die. So they would have blood mate. Most blood mates were nobles or aristocrats" Mukuro said "aren't nobles and aristocrat the same thing" Ryohei asked "well yeah. Any ways the royal feeds on the blood mate." river explained. "But won't that leave the noble weak." Ryohei said. "No...the royal would give her or his blood mate some of their blood and it will give them back their strength" Mukuro said. "I'm still extremely confused" Ryohei said and everyone else sighed.  
>(With Alice)<br>Alice was walking think about those two boys the one with brown hair and orange eyes, and the other one with black hair and Gary eyes. The one who graded her hand. There was something about them. When Alice turned the corner she ran into some one but before she could fall the person grad her arm she looked up to see the boy with brown hair and orange eyes next to him was the boy with black hair and gray eyes they both looked a little shocked "are you alright" he asked Alice nodded "Tsuna, Hibari what's wrong. Oh Alice hi" Yamamoto said Alice bowed a little "hey we going to the sushi restraint meet you two there and hey maybe Alice could come. Ok then see you later" Yamamoto said as he felt Tsuna and Hibari turned to Alice "would you like to come" Tsuna asked she looked at him with a unsure face "what wrong it's not like we're going to kill you or something" Hibari said "ahah Hibari that's not something you should said" Tsuna laughed nervously. They took her the sushi restraint where everyone was waiting at. "yo I'm Ryohei to the extreme! " he yelled "hi I'm Yamamoto" "Gokudera" "hello I'm river" "Lambo it's a pleasure to me you" "Mukuro you know you remind me of a snowflake. Quiet but beautiful" Alice seen wired when he said that "Mukuro are you trying to scary her I'm Tsuna" "...Hibari.." when they finished Alice pull out a notebook and pen. She wrote ["my name is Alice. Hello"] she wrote the others seem confessed "I can't talk" it Made them feel A little bit bad "i see. Well then let's eat" the tea had just arrive they all began to drink when Alice wrote down ["you all vampires"] they all started to chock on their tea. "Hey put that down people will see" Gokudera said worried that someone saw ["but you are"] she wrote "my snowflake you sure go straight to the point" Mukuro smiled. Hibari and Tsuna didn't seem to like the fact that Mukuro was calling her HIS snowflake. "I'm sorry" Alice wrote down "so Mori-san why don't you talk" Ryohei asked Alice started writing down then she showed them ["I really don't know? I don't even remember"] they all enjoyed their time together. Ryohei was making Alice laugh but she couldn't talk so smiled. Gokudera would yelled at Yamamoto "hey you baseball idiot" Alice started writing ["do they always fight"] Lambo smiled "yes never since Yamamoto asked River out before Gokudera but River said no. she had feels for Gokudera and when he found out he yelled. It was hard to calm him down but they're both still friends so there nothing to worry about" he told her "what about you my snowflake how do your friends act" Mukuro asked her ["I don't have friends well i only have a few"] she wrote they all looked at her a bit shocked "why?" river asked ["I'm a pure blood I could hurt many people so I mostly stay away from anyone still is the first time I have ever talked to some one but I"] she wrote "well then from this day on will be your friends" Tsuna smiled "yes to the extreme!" "Cool" "whatever/yup" "fufufuf my snowflake" "of course" "Hn " Alice looked at each one ["no thanks"] she wrote she looked very calm like she didn't care. They all sweet dropped. Alice stopped she up and looked at the door, then she quickly wrote ["I have to go thank you for the food"] and took off once Alice was far away from the restraint she was still running when she felt something coming she looked up and was a flash of black coming at her and when it touched the floor it cost an explosion. At the same time as the explosion the other at the restraint felt it. Tsuna and Hibari both got up at the same time "Did you feel that" Yamamoto asked Tsuna and Hibari were worried about Alice the way she looked before she felt. She had something to do with this feeling "let's go". They all got up and felt. When the smoke finally cleared off there was a older girl in front of her long purple hair and black eyes. She was dress in black. A long black jacket with a white shirt, black pants with black boots over them. On her right wrist was attached a three way metal claw. Alice quickly wrote some thing "your coming with me" she said as she graded Alice wrist. Alice tried to pull away but could "stop fighting just come home alright. No one is mad. it not like you meant to hurt us" she said Alice kept fighting and nodded no and pulling back. "Everyone is worried" she said Alice just kept trying to pull away but tears started to from "hey don-" she started but was cut off when a bomb was coming at them. Alice was graded by her waist and pulled away she landed on top of the person. Alice turned to see Hibari under her and Tsuna in front her. The others were around the girl who was talking to Alice. Each one had a weapon out River had her guns, Gokudera had something a attached to his arm it looked like a skull, Yamamoto had a sword, Ryohei had his fist up, Lambo put horns on his head, Mukuro had a trident, Tsuna had gloves with flames coming out of them, Hibari had a tofa out in front of Alice while his other arm was around Alice waist. Alice looked at them. "Hey who do you people think your are" she looked mad at the fact that Hibari was holding Alice. Hibari stood up and pulled Alice with him. He pulled Alice behind him and pulled another tofa out. Alice noticed that they were going to hurt. Alice started looking for the note book. "you try to hurt Alice" Yamamoto said the girl give them a look "hurt her? You people don't know who she is" she said her fangs were visible. "Alice is are friend to the extreme" Ryohei yelled "and we will protect her" river finished "I see and would you protect even if she a pure blood not only will she bring danger to herself but to those around her." she said Tsuna and Hibari stepped closer "I see" she said they were all about to attack her but Alice got in front of her with her note book that said ["stop! Don't hurt her"] they all looked shocked "Alice what are you doing they could've kill you" she said ["sorry Yuki"] Alice wrote "Alice what going on" Tsuna asked Alice turned to them ["Yuki is one of my guardians"] she wrote. "but she was hurting you" Lambo said " I was trying to take her home" Yuki said ["and she wasn't hurting me"] Alice wrote "so Alice are you come or do I have to drag you back" Yuki asked ["I don't want to go"] she wrote "then I'll drag you" but then the others stepped in fort of Alice "my snowflake said she didn't won't to go back" Mukuro said the others agreed "so you would protect her no matter what...every well I'll be back with the others. And we'll test you all to see if your right to be Alice guardians" Yuki said a walked away the others looked happy. Alice looked like she was kill she was panicking. "Alice calm down. She not taking you home" river said Alice quickly got her note book "[didn't get. She is coming back but with my other guardian. This is bad you're all going to end up fighting them]" she wrote Hibari smirked as did Mukuro, Tsuna, and Lambo. "[Why are you smiling]" she wrote again "fighting is what we do best." river said Alice looked like she was going to die. ["you people are weird]" Alice wrote "did she said when she was coming" Lambo said "I don't think so" Yamamoto said "well the then we will just have to watch my snowflake" Mukuro said they all turned to Alice but she took off, she ran away "not again" Tsuna said Hibari went after followed by Tsuna "aren't you going after her" Gokudera said "fufufuf she may be my snowflake but her eyes are set on those two" Mukuro said. Alice was ran away from them so they would get involved when she noticed Tsuna and Hibari following she started to walk faster. She turned and showed them her notebook ["stop following me"] she wrote "no" was their answer ["I will yelled if you don't stop following me"] she wrote again "you can talk" Tsuna said Alice pouted and wrote ["HELP! STARKERS! HELP THEY WANT TO KIDNAP ME!"] she wrote and waved it around. "Hey don't do that" Tsuna said as he graded the notebook and made her put it down. They followed her to her house and in the end she had to let them in. " you live here alone "Tsuna asked she nodded "two empty room" Hibari said "hey Hibari maybe we should move in" Alice head them and started to write something ["what no why would you do that"] Alice panicked she waved the note book like crazy."no one can read it when you move it around" Hibari said plainly Alice stopped moving the notebook "to answer your question if we do become you new guardians then we'll have to more in with you" Tsuna laughed Alice's eye widen and she frozen. "Alice? Alice are you there" Tsuna said as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. She unfrozen and wrote something in her note book and showed them ["shouldn't you guys leave it's late and we have school tomorrow"] Alice showed them "I guess" Tsuna said and with that Alice pushed them out ["bye" ]she showed them with the notebook "mnm bye" Tsuna said. Hibari just gave a little wave and then Alice shut the door. She leaned against the door and slid down her bangs covered her eyes the whole when she moved her bangs her eyes were gold. She was shaking she thought she was going to lost control and hurt them, she was glad that she was able to push them out. She didn't want to be hear those two boys for some reason. But right now she felt tried she walk to the bathroom and took a long shower then she changed to her pjs. A long baggy long sleeve shirt it was a gray color.

The next morning Alice woke up but she was really hungry, her eyes were completely gold she didn't want to go to school knowing that she would hurt someone but she had to she just have to stay away from people. She changed to her uniform. She walked out her house she made sure her eyes were green instead of gold. She was walking to school. When out of nowhere Yamamoto and Ryohei jump her well made her jump a little. " Yo Alice how are you doing" Yamamoto said as he patted Alice's back almost making her drop her note book "hello Mori-san to the extreme" Ryohei yelled happily. Alice took out her notebook ["hello"] Alice wrote. Both boys smile "oh that reminds me Tsuna and Hibari are that the roof" Yamamoto said Alice tiled her head ["why would I want to know where they are?"] Alice wrote the boys just smiled and graded her hands and dragged her to school. Alice was pulled in to a different classroom. There were a couple of couch and some tables. River and Gokudera were sitting next each other on a couch. Mukuro and Lambo were sitting on fancy chairs "oh Yamamoto, Ryohei you found Alice that's great." river said Lambo got up and bowed" my sweet Alice you're here. I'm happy" Alice started to write in her note book. "My snowflake I'm glad you here" Mukuro said as he gently took Alice's hand and kissed it ["ok mmm why am I here?"] Alice showed them all the boys got up ["welcome to the midnight cafe"] the boys said and bowed Alice just blinked ["cafe?...what do you do"] river jumped up "you guys get really I'll explain it to Alice" she pulled in the kitchen " to make sure people don't find out that were vampires we made a club were we going to field, help me with the tray please." river said as she pick up a tray with cookies. Alice nodded and pick up a tray of tae. "Right now we're picking our next trip and we want you to come" river smile they put the trays on the small table "Yes! Alice you should come" Lambo said the others nodded. She wrote in her notebook when Tsuna and Hibari come in. ["no thank you"] she wrote but Mukuro took her notebook crossed out the no and put a yes. Then leaned closer to her ear and whisper "you should go Tsuna and Hibari seem to have their eyes on you, but of course, their not only ones ...my beautiful snowflake" he whispered making her blush the other smiled and laughed to them self because Tsuna and Hibari didn't like what Mukuro was doing. In the end Alice had no choose Hibari and Tsuna graded Alice from her wrists and dragged her out the room Alice was panicked the others waved good bye. "it's nice to know Hibari and Tsuna are opening up to someone" river said "I don't know.. but won't they start fighting for Alice" Gokudera said out loud


End file.
